Butterflies and Hurricanes
by Arian69
Summary: "Can't you see? Everything I did, I did it for you". Rogue's past, present, and future come together, and they have two words written all over them: Remy LeBeau. ROMY. Rated M for language.
1. Preface

**A/N: Well hey guys! It has been what, two years? Last time I updated, I was leaving for the USA. It's been almost a year since I got back. I'm finishing high school anf going to a really good university in Moscow. I have updated my profile, so if you're interested in what kept me busy since 2008, feel free to visit it.**

**I am probably not going to continue my very first story, **_**The Lull**_**. I am sorry about it, I just don't feel it anymore. Thank you for the support, it is so amazing to actually see people not only read what you wrote, but find time to comment on it. As always, I hope for constructive critisism. Please review!**

**About **_**Butterflies and Hurricanes**_**. Various ideas ran through my mind since I've watched Wolverine and the X-men. The show was amazing and I am oh so sad it's probably getting cancelled. This story is basically my take on Season 2, but Rogue-centered. Remy is playing an active part, too, and we will see some major Romy, but I decided to make Rogue's character complexity the center of this story. It is pretty hard to summarize it, but is gonna describe Rogue past, where she is now and also give you a direct glimpse in the X-men's future. **

**Here is a pretty short preface (those are fun!) that will give you a taste of the story. I hope for it not to get angsty, because that is definitely not me. Enjoy!**

**BUTTERFLIES AND HURRICANES**

Preface

Change everything you are

And everything you were

Your number has been called.

"Butterflies & Hurricanes" by Muse

Rogue watched the rusty waterdrops fall from the dark dirty ceiling. How much times has passed since Apocalypse locked her in this tiny cellar? A day? Two?

'Doesn't matter', she mentally answered her mute question. She will probably spend the rest of her worthless little life here, only allowed to come out when her Master needed her. Something told Rogue that Apocalyse won't keep his promise. It was a quite simple trap. She knew it from the start, but still made her deal with the devil.

She can't go back to the X-men. Not after what she did. Or, rather, what she was going to do. Even Remy, a traitor in the past, would never forgive her. This isn't the right way to make him love her. She has seen what future has in store for them.

Rogue wondered if people would try to fix the future if they knew it. If the X-men saw Destiny's Diaries, could they save the humanity? Could they understand the reasons for what she was doing? The Chaos Theory claimed that one should be careful to avoid the Butterfly Effect. So she followed what had been predetermined for her only to win some time to change it all. Now she had plenty of time to come up with a plan.

**A/N: So here it is. Please review and be honest about it. Am I improving? Is it primitive? Intriguing? I hope to update with the first chapter in a couple of days. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Dear God, I am so so sorry I didn't update. I thought I'd be able to upload one more chapter before my exams started. I had my finals, I had Senior Prom and graduation, I applied for university, I left to Armenia for a month, then I came to Spain and here I am. Of course I had time to work on the story and I did work on it. But I was in some sort of depression (call it artistic crisis if you want) and hated whatever I wrote. It took time to look back on it and realize it wasn't that bad. I have the plot defined now. I do hope I'll have enough dedication to finish this story. Sorry again.**

_Westchester, New York. June 2010_

Together with the X-men, Rogue was sitting in the rec room, mainly watching Dr. McCoy beat Bobby at chess. The situation was so obvious to everyone that the only actual entertainment was seeing Iceman's reaction to losing his pieces one after another. The boy was practically shoked, his ego serously wounded. But at least teasing Bobby was better than looking at Scott and Jean French-kissing on the couch. She couldn't help but think of Emma Frost, who was definitely in love with the fearless leader. She wasn't a huge fan of the blonde telepath, but she could... relate. Especially since Emma sacrificed her life to save Scott's. And Jean probably thought Emma deserved it, she was simply glad she had no competition. All to familiar.

_Just forget it, Rogue._

Logan's arrival distracted her. Good. _Bad_, she thought as she caught the look on his face.

"You guys might wanna see this", he grumped, turning the news channel on.

"... we managed to interview the movement's leader Cody Robbins".

A handsome young man appeared on the screen, the look on his face arrogant and aggressive.

"A mutant attacked me in school when I was sixteen. She put me in a coma for a week. This is why Ah voted for Mutant Registration Act and created Junior MRD to watch over underage mutants. Thanks to our movement mutant attacks in schools decreased twice their last year's number. Join us to stop mutants from taking over your school. Ah wish Ah had MRD's protection when Ah was sixteen, and Ah'm glad you do now".

Rogue's face turned pale as she was watching the report.

"No way he wrote that himself, he's too stupid to build long sentences", she tried to joke, but her face betrayed her. Logan was watching her closely. She avoided his stare, her face strangely ashamed.

_Caldecott, Mississippi. October 2007_

Anna Marie jerked her head and looked up at the bleachers, frowning in the afternoon sun.

"I heard Cody Robbins is here", her teammate said slyly.

"Don't go there girl", Anna said, looking away quickly, obviously annoyed by the comment, "Me and that jock don't have tha' much in common".

"Well, Rogue", the girl addressed her friend by nickname, "he plays football, you play soccer, you're both good-lookin'..."

"High school clichй, shugar. And, since when does soccer equal popular?"

"Since we got our new uniforms", she pointed at their new tight shirts with a giggle.

Cody Robbins, Caldecott High School's favorite quaterback, watched two slim girls take their positions on the soccer field, laughing. One of them, Anna Marie, was of an interest to him. He didn't really know her but his friend saw the two talking at some party and immediately labeled them the new local celebrity couple. See, the society demanded for Cody to score not only in football, but in school life, too. And goddamn it if he was going to disappoint them. They wanted action, something to talk about at lunch, therefore leveling up his prestige. Of course, Anna wasn't as popular as the cheer captain he just broke up with, but the girl had a potential. She was a tough lady with that glam rock flare, a defensive long-legged hard-to-get, yet he was sure she craved his attention. Everyone did. Oh, he'll get her in a blink of an eye. Just a second longer that it usually takes.

"Tha' was pretty hot", his friend pointed out as Anna's tan leg went up for the ball. "You two hookin' up?"

"Yeah", he replied with a smug smile.

_Westchester, New York. A few minutes later_

Logan found Rogue in the Danger Room, working out like crazy. She was fighting a sentinel when he stopped the program and told her to come to the control room.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't make me talk about it", she told him straight away, a little louder than she wanted.

"I just wanted to tell you we're going on a mission. Cerebro located a mutant about to raid Metropolitan museum. Be down in ten minutes".

"Okay", she was yet again avoiding his stare.

"And Rogue? I don't want you to think about that now. Or blame yourself for this".

"You don't understand Logan! Because of what happened to Cody mutant kids all over US get bullied at school".

"That was long before the MRDs. If it wasn't that imbecile, it would be someone else. I hope you understand that".

_New Orleans, Louisiana. November 2007_

"Look, Mystique-"

"Just call me Raven".

"Okay, sorry", Rogue breathed out slowly and closed her eyes for a moment. "I'm just so... lost".

"I know how you feel, Rogue" the blonde woman in front of her emphasized. She took the girl's hand in her own and felt Destiny's foster daughter flinch. "I was born... blue. I lived with the Morlocks until I went to high school, I had to be in control for ten hours every day. But guess what?" she waited for the girl to look up "I have always been proud of who I am". Rogue chuckled bitterly. "With the Brotherhood, I don't have to hide. I feel strong and protected. And I wish the same for you".

The girl watched her own gloved hands closely.

"But it's different. I _can't_ control it", she wispered helplessly.

They were sitting in a dark bar at the beginning of the French Quarter. The audience wasn't the merriest: cursing bikers with their girlfriends smoking and spilling beer over their daisy dukes, short leather skirts and tatooed , however, seemed to be comfortable among them, drinking her bourbon. My favorite bar, she told Rogue on the phone.

Raven Darkholme, aka Mystique, was a mutant, too. A shapeshifter, actually. She now posed as an attractive woman in her thirties, though she had electric blue skin and blood red hair, never mind the snake eyes. Irene Adler, Rogue's adoptive mother, recommended for Rogue to see what this woman could offer Rogue after the girl's powers offer was a place with the Brotherhood of Mutants, an organization that didn't seem to do very legal stuff. The world has learned about mutants only half a year ago, thanks to a mutant named Magneto, leader of the Brotherhood. And her life was destroyed just last week. She didn't use her real name anymore. It wasn't safe. And she wasn't the same person anymore.

"Oh-oh", Mystique was looking at the TV now.

"... sixteen years old, has spent a week in a coma. The female mutant who attacked him has appearantly left Caldecott County. Someone saw her on a train to Louisiana. The police is looking for Anna Marie in both states". Yearbook picture of a girl with white bangs appeared on the screen.

"Daaamn", she knew she should have dyed her hair.

"Hey, I jus' saw that punk over there", some biker growled and turned in Rogue's direction, his face a mix of fear and hate. "Here she is!"

"Run", Raven wispered.

In less than a second Rogue was out. And so was half of the bar. Thank God for soccer practices, they made her legs strong and fast. She was rushing through the French Quarter, knocking people down, tripping, stopping cars, suffocating. She tried to run away far enough for them to lose her. She could have stolen a bike from the parking lot, but she'd get caught by the time she hotwired it.

It was then that she heard the sirens. She cursed under her breath. It all seemed like a Hollywood movie where she was enemy of the state. She didn't notice one of her followers catch up with her and grab her by the arm. She tried to jerk away, unsuccessfully The grip hardened, but she managed to kick the man where it really hurts.

"Biiitch".

"Well thank you", she stepped over the squirming body and was about to kick him in the stomach (for safety reasons only), when she saw more men emerging from the shadows. "Oh. I see you brought friends".

**As always, I encourage constructive critisism. I probably have mistakes, please point them out. And, do you think it would be useful if I got a Beta Reader? Please review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, this is the longest chapter I've ever written. I've worked hard on it, you guys. I'm not trying to complain, but I'm kinda upset with the lack of feedback. Last chap was the first time I didn't get a single review on the story. I'm not going to lie and say it really doesn't matter as long as I'm expressing myself. It's way better in my brain, and I'm typing it because I want to share it with you. "The Lull" was way popular. Maybe I should update it and advertise "Butterflies and Hurricanes?" (Lol, did you know I'm studing Advertising?) So please review. I know that way more people read it than review it. You don't have to register now, it's way easier. So please, if you don't like the story, drop me a word. I don't wanna embarrass myself here. Thank you, enjoy the story! It kicks off where it last ended...**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the X-men, I wouldn't have to write on .**

More men were circling Rogue, some of them carried heavy weapons – chains and baseball bats. She was cursing out loud now.

"Whatcha mouth, yeh mutant hoe", the man nearest to her spit out.

"You shoul' pro'ably follow your own advice, homme", an unfamiliar voice pronounced about twenty feet behind Rogue. "Dis ain't no way we talk t' a lady down 'ere". She turned around to see a tall lean figure emerge from the shadows, something glowing unevenly in his hand. In his hand, he had a stick, some kind of bo-stuff, perhaps. There was something about him that made Rogue immediately think he was a mutant – his eyes glowed weirdly in the dark of the night, just like his hand. She couldn't see his face, but his whole appearance, his eyes, his duster and knee high boots associated with danger. The man closest to Rogue, the only one who's face she could make out, looked puzzled if not scared.

"Those freak stay together, dontcha? Git outta here, mutie", he uttered.

"You might wanna take it back", the black figure replied, not moving an inch, "now y'all step away from th' girl an' run while you still can", he said darkly with a thick Cajun accent. The men laughed. It sounded ugly. The biker ignored him and started for Rogue. "Wrong move", the ghost's glowing hand went up and in a second Rogue's attacker was thrown back at his friends, and Rogue landed on her butt, though safe. Like a tiny explosion just happened.

"Jesus Christ Almighty! What the hell was that?"

One of the men trying to run up to the young mutant, but got knocked out with the bo-stuff that merely touched him. It seemed to sober the men a little. They started leaving hurriedly.

"Dat went well", her savior said, a smile in his unexpectedly smooth voice, "you okay, chere?" he asked, shortening the distance between them. Rogue backed away instinctively, and he stopped. "You welcome", he said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, Ah'm just a little-", her voice sank in the sound of police sirens.

"Merde", the mutant was now close enough for Rogue to think he was in his early twenties. She noticed a thin straight nose and messy brown hair. "Quick", he made a sign for Rogue to follow him. She did, leaving with a total stranger sure looked better then being caught by the police, who were looking for her for three days now. They ran through almost empty dirty streets and lanes, the young man seemed to know where they were heading. They stopped a couple of times to hide in the doorways or behind trash bags, if they heard a car. Her savior, however, never looked back at her on the run, as if he was only looking out for himself, and sometimes she was way behind him. She even almost got caught in some car's headlights, but it probably weren't the cops. Ah, just half a week ago she was a good obedient student with a prospective soccer career and some sort of a family. Now she was an untouchable outlaw. She tried to hold back tears. It wasn't the right time to pity yourself.

The young man dived in some sewer that was sticking out in a gutter surrounded by trees, Rogue followed him. She crawled on her knees until she slammed into him. She muttered a 'sorry'. He put a finger to his lips, basically telling her to shut up. In a gentleman's way. But she would be annoyed if he didn't just save her. The sound of sirens was barely heard now, thank God. Rogue felt like she could break the silence.

"Thank you", she said in a low voice, "you saved mah life".

"Can't walk past a damsel in distress", he said silently, yet cheerfully. Then the familiar pinkish glow appeared and lighted the tunnel. The glow came from an object in the man's hand – a playing card, nine of spades, to be exact. How weird. She could make out his features now.

Oh, he looked like a Vogue model: well-built, clean-shaved, with well-defined cheekbones, pale brown hair that framed his sculptured face, an aristocratic nose and thin lips. He was probably over six feet tall and looked way more impressive up close. But one feature made him really stand out – his eyes. The iris was blood-red, and the white of his eyes was... black. They fixed on hers', waiting for a reaction. None came, just mere fascination. She thought she said 'wow' out loud. Overall he was very handsome, but the kind of handsome you don't want to meet in a dark alley in the black of night. Especially with his eyes glowing like that.

"You were worth the trouble, pretty-face", he said with a very Abercrombie & Fitch smile, his voice low and velvet. If there was any color to her face left, she'd blush. He probably had high standards. "M' name is Remy LeBeau by the way. That's for friends. My enemies call me Gambit". Oh, hell. A sexy European name, too. Nevermind the stupid nickname. 'Enemies' sounded tough enough to scratch that.

"I'm An- Rogue", her real name felt too Southern to her now, "nice to meet you". Considering the circumstances.

"Just Rogue?" the smile never left his face.

"Yeah", she paused, "how can I thank you enough?"

"A kiss would be nice", he half-joked, and showed perfectly white teeth.

"No, I'm serious. I don't have much money, but-"

"Ouch, you wound me, chere", Remy put his hand across heart in a mocky gesture, "didn't know I looked that poor". She may had blushed now, embarrassed. Perhaps not all mutants are poor and unfortunate. "Besides, my pleasure".

Silence hang. Gambit was still smiling.

"So..." Rogue started, "what is your mutant power?"

"I can charge any object with kinetic energy and cause it to explode in approximately three to ten seconds' time after I let go." He sounded like he had to explain it often. "Look", he threw the glowing nine of spades out of the sewer and it bursted into a small cloud of pink with a light clap.

"Wow", Rogue breathed out. Remy smiled proudly – he didn't seem to mind being a potential weapon of mass destruction.

"I usually use playing cards. They're easy to carry and become really fast and direct when charged".

"Looks tough, too", Rogue complimented. Remy slightly bowed his head to the side in appreciation.

"So what do you do, belle?"

"Ah-", she hasn't ever explained her mutation to anyone. "I dunno how to put it in words", she looked away, "when I touch someone, skin-to-skin, I... suck their energy in. God, it's hard to understand, I've only been a mutant for less than a week".

"You've been a mutant all your life. Dat's who you are." Remy stated thoughtfully. "So you're what, fifteen?"

"I'm sixteen!" Rogue shot, slightly offended.

"Sorry. I'm twenty-one."

"You're so old".

"I know, right? Please go on. I'm curious".

"Well. Ah've only used my power once. After I touched that guy, he knocked out cold. And it felt so weird. Lahke I was him. Like Ah knew everything about him, and what he was thinking about the last hour or so. Childhood memories. Secrets. It's... creepy".

"This must be hard", Gambit whispered after a minute's silence. He probably wanted to leave now. She didn't blame him.

"You have no idea".

"Does it happen every time you touch someone?"

"Ah guess".

"Does it last long?"

"It lasted a couple of days. The first hour or so was the hardest. It was easier after. But Ah still feel like, you know", she pointed at her temple, "like he's inside. It's crazy".

He looked at her gloves.

"What if you touch a mutant? Do you get their mutant power, too?"

"No idea", that never crossed her mind, "I guess so?"

"You wanna try?" Remy sounded excited.

"No!" she almost screamed, "it will hurt you real bad. This guy, he's still in a coma after what I've done to him".

"Sorry, didn't mean to bring that up".

"It's alright", he looked at her closely, "It really is". They dropped the topic.

"So what are you doing in our notorious city, river rat?" he asked slyly.

"Oh, Ah dunno, swamp rat..."

_Westchester, New York. June 2010_

The X-jet landed on top of the Metropolitan museum, unseen to both New Yorkers and the security thanks to the stealth mode. It was half an hour before closing, so the X-men had just enough time to prepare for the mission.

"Okay, people", Wolverine started, "our aim is a mutant who calls himself Mesmero. He's a powerful telepath, a mind-controller, actually. So we'll work in three groups, each with a telepathy-resistant member. Jean, you go with Storm and Forge. Rogue, you go with Kitty and Cyclops. I'm taking Beast and Iceman."

"Ah wish Emma was here", Rogue muttered, and felt Jean frown in her peripheral vision. "Ah mean, if a telepath can't get inside mah head because of all the personalities, who says that Maxmara guy can't?"

"Mesmero".

"Yeah, whatever."

"You shouldn't doubt yourself, Rogue", Jean said, still tense, "I am right now trying to mind-control you".

"Hey!"

"Sorry, couldn't resist a practical invitation", Jean defended, definitely not looking sorry.

Rogue then felt a familiar telepathic nudge on the edge of her mind. 'Who's the handsome Cajun?' Jean's mental voice whispered inside her head. Rogue turned to the redhead, and the young women exchanged hateful looks. Jean was punishing her for bring Emma up. It was clear by her bitchy smile.

They waited for the museum to close. Meanwhile, Beast was handing out building plans with ventilation system and staff rooms. "Each team covers one floor", Wolverine explained, as he prepared communicators and other devices.

"Any luck with spotting our mutant, Forge?" Cyclops wondered, trying to look like he was actually in charge.

"Naw, not re- here's something", Forge immediately straightened in his seat by the laptop, "Someone hiding in the staff's restroom for an hour now, obviously not leaving".

"Okay, let's go X-men!" Bobby called out enthusiastically.

"That is so not your line, Bobby", Kitty mentioned.

_New Orleans, Louisiana._

As Rogue told Remy about her foster mother and Raven, and how she ended up harassed in the streets of New Orleans, she realized Mystique might be worried about her whereabouts.

"Crap! Ah needa make a phone call".

"You can use my cell".

"Thank you!"

"Anything for a belle fille".

"Stop that", she asked, embarrassed.

"Stop what?"

"Ah know you're Cajun, but this don't mean you can 'chere' and 'fille' me".

"Remy jus' trying to be nice, 's all".

"Whatever", she whispered, not really annoyed, and dialed Mystique.

She told Rogue to immediately buy a hair dye and make-up, change in a bathroom and book a room for the night under Raven's name. She promised to pick her up the next day.

"Okay, see ya", Rogue sighed and hung up.

"What?"

"I don't wanna move to New York. This all looks suspicious. Ah'm not sure if I can trust her".

"You can spend de night at my place", Remy offered.

"Yeah, right. What kind of Samaritan are you?"

"I'm serious. My family owns a mansion on the outskirts. You can stay with us as long as you need. My father is very fond of mutant stories".

"And how do Ah know if Ah can trust you or your family? You look hood, nevermind the 'mansion'".

"See? I knew I look rough", that brought a warm smile to her face. He was actually trying to keep her in a good mood. That was sweet, coming from a stranger. "Plus, it's not like you can't defend yourself. And you've spent an hour in a sewer with me".

"True that. My back starts to hurt by the way".

"So how about a warm bed and Tante Mattie French toasts in the morning?"

"Okay. But only because of your 'tante'. She sounds like a good woman."

"She's all that", they started to stretch and prepared to leave the stinky sewer, "a shower would be nice, too".

"Hey, Remy. Thanks", he smiled, "I'm starting to believe in humanity again. Well, mutanity... mutanthood... mutants".

"You're welcome".

"So what kind of a family are the LeBeaus?"

"Oh, you have no idea".

_Metropolitan museum._

"Focus, Rogue! This guy-"

"-can be anywhere right now, got it. Jeez, Scott. My head's hurting badly."

"On mission time, you call me-"

"Cyclops, yessir", Kitty sighed. The girls snorted.

"Don't get mad, we're just-" Rogue stopped in her tracks. She realized she no longer heard her teammates' footsteps behind her. Then something hit the floor. She turned around, only to see a knocked out Kitty with Scott towering dangerously beside her body.

"-kidding", was all she said before Scott's hand went to his visor, and a red lighted flooded her eyes. She hit the wall hard, her chest hurting terribly.

"Rogue to everyone, Shadowcat out, Cyclops under mind-control, Roman culture section, repeat, Roman culture section!" she yelled over the speaker. Cyclops was right in front of her now. This is bad, really bad. He grabbed the girl by the arm, as if helping her to stand up, and slammed her against the damn wall again, still holding her captive.

"Ouch... Mind-controlled or not, you're not getting away with it, Scottie", she hissed, still in pain, as she slammed her head against his, bringing their foreheads in contact, therefore absorbing Cyclops. She had to thank her coach for teaching her how to headball.

Her eyes hurt, probably due to Scott's power.

It was then that she saw a caped figure flash on the other side of the corridor. She used Scott's rays to stop him and ran to her victim, kneeling to absorb Kitty on the run. The man was trying to get up when Rogue jumped on him and phased him halfway down so that he was stuck between floors.

"Ah got 'im". She said triumphically over the communicator. It was unnecessary though – Wolverine's team was already here, closely followed by Jean's.

"Great job, Rogue!" Bobby tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hope he's in a talky mood", Wolverine grunted, "Storm, check on Kitty and Scott", he commanded as he tore Mesmero's cape down. The mutant's monkeyish face was completely covered with tatooed ornaments. He looked like a creepy clown from a 10-year old's nightmare.

"Your name", Wolverine demanded. No answer. "Jean?" Mesmero screamed in pain. Rogue shivered. "Let's try again. Your name!"

"Vincent", he hissed, breathing heavily.

"What the hell are you doin' here, Vincent?" Logan's question met silence. "Jean..."

"No! I'll tell you! Just keep her away from my mind", he waited for Logan to nod. "I was stealing an Egyptian diadem".

"Diadem? Out of everything here, why a diadem?" Bobby asked as he lifted an ancient silver crown from the floor near Mesmero.

"My Lord wants it".

"Who is your master?"

"Apocalypse."

"The end of the world is his master?" Rogue inquired.

"I believe our friend is talking about En Sabah Nur, an Egyptian pharaoh, believed to be the first mutant. But he died five thousand years ago", Mr, McCoy mentioned.

Mesmero laughed sinisterly. Rogue shivered once again. She already hated this guy.

"Foolish ape", he laughed at the Beast, "you do not know what is coming for you all".

"Look who is talking", Bobby whispered to Rogue.

"What's so funny, ugly?" the girl challenged.

"Lord Apocalypse is immortal. Thy spirit is eternal, yet Thou inhibits different bodies until Thou is strong enough to return to Thy body. And then Thou shalt walk the Earth to build a new world on your bones".

To Rogue, he sounded like a religious fanatic. It creeped her out. Another weird thing was their prisoner's talkativeness. It was odd considering he was practically giving his cards out. He was a powerful telepath, and telepaths tend to be smart. Plus, something told me the way he cried when Jean entered his mind was unnatural. She had to talk it over with Logan once they're done.

"And just how will an ancient chick diadem help him achieve it?" Bobby wondered.

"Not unless I gain the gem that used to be there", Mesmero nodded towards the hollow in the center of the crown.

"And just where is it?" Wolverine asked patiently. Mesmero looked at Rogue intently.

"_She_ stole it", he hissed out. Rogue eyes widened in shock, and so did everyone else's. Logan, however, just hemmed darkly.

"What?"

"How?"

"Rogue, what is he talking about?"

"Oh, she knows what I am talking about. Back in 2008, Metropolitan museum Egyptian exposition in New Orleans. You and another master thief, one of the LeBeau boys", Mesmero spit out.

"What do you mean, 'another master thief', Rogue is no thief!" Bobby was practically yelling, "He's lyin', right, Rogue?" he looked at his friend, uneasy with her being still speechless.

"LeBeau? Does he mean Gambit?" Jean inquired.

"How do you know Gambit, child?" Storm wondered.

Rogue looked at Logan helplessly. He only nodded. She breathed in deeply, trying to collect herself. When she opened her eyes, she said:

"Remy LeBeau is my brother".

**A/N: The hangover! Love 'em! I'm trying to be professional and realistic. Tell me if I'm doing a good job. Please review, point out my mistakes (I've noticed I had a few in the last chap but I dunno how to edit it without deleting the document). Again, do you think I need a Beta Reader. Hey' I decided to try and write Rogue's accent. I skip some words because I believe she doesn't always say "ah". Guess that's pretty much it. Please review. Critisism encouraged.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Yeah, I know. I'm sorry for it taking so long. Among all the essays, exams, parties and complete loss of inspiration it was pretty hard to finish this chapter, although it was almost ready for a month or more. I'm still not sure if I like it, it was somehow hard to write. Anyway, I hope you'll still enjoy it. Please give me feedback! Constructive critisism appreciated.**

"What do you mean he's your brother?"

"Rogue!"

The girl closed her eyes for a second and breathed in deeply. When she opened them, the X-men were still staring at her, eyes wide in shock.

"Look, guys... It's-", she searched for words, "We're not really-"

"Sorry to interrupt this Mexican sitcom moment, but we have a security guard heading our way", Forge informed his teammates, after checking with his wrist mini-computer.

"Okay, let's go", Wolverine said, sounding relieved. Jean levitated the piece of floor that had Mesmero tracked into it together with their prisoner and made sure the guard suddenly remembered he didn't lock the door on the opposite side of the museum. Storm, Beast and Iceman were helping Kitty and Scott on their feet.

"Jesus", was all Rogue could say. When she came alongside of Forge, she muttered a sincere 'thank you'. The Cheyenne winked at her. He might be a disastrous goof ball sometimes, but Rogue liked him for being just and helpful.

"Rogue, take the co-pilot seat, will you?" Logan said, stating rather than asking. When she did, he said silently "Hope this'll help you not meet any unwanted stares".

"Still feel 'em on my back", she uttered through gritted teeth, looking straight ahead, "but thanks for the care".

A heavy pause hang. Rogue could hear Mesmero crunch in his improvised stocks. Nobody spoke, it was rather icky.

"You think Ah should tell 'em?" she whispered.

"Ya already started it. Spit it out, Stripes. There's nothing to be ashamed of".

"But I'm a criminal!"

"A former terrorist, too".

"Thanks", sarcasm was poisonous in her voice, "that made me feel just so much better".

"Hey, kid. I'm an amnesiac assassin, Storm used to pick pockets in Cairo, Jean was possessed by some Shit Force", that brought a weak smile to Rogue's face, "What Imma tryin' t'say, none of us here are perfect. Well, Kitty's close, but she sleeps with a stuff dragon". She almost giggled now. "Besides, that Cajun bastard manipulated you into thinking his Big Daddy could help you".

"Yeah", she mused, "Ah guess".

_New Orleans, 2007._

Remy LeBeau didn't exaggerate when he said 'mansion'. A huge white Colonial house, probably a good hundred years old, if not more, stood on the bayou, 7 miles away from New Orleans. It looked ghostly surreal in the swamp mist. The LeBeaus were very well off.

"Wow", Rogue breathed out, as she hopped off Remy's Harley, "if your family's as respective and traditional as this house, Ah'm sure I can trust you".

"So you're not an adventurous type, heh?" Remy asked as he killed the engine.

"Well, I pulled pranks on my Math teacher in junior high, but Ah'm not the type to go home with a person I've just met in a new city".

"It's Remy's irresistible smile", he flashed his shining teeth and motioned her to follow him to the front door.

"Your modesty, too. Besides, I can knock you off in a second", Rogue commented sarcastically, "you sure your folks won't mind?"

"Don't worry. They like mutants and pretty ladies alike, so you're getting extra credit".

They were standing on the front porch. Remy dialed a long code on a built-in security device that looked a little too safe to Rogue, like they were entering a secret lab. She also noticed a security cam's red light beep. They entered a fancy main hall, center stairs, red carpet – stuff like that.

"I'm home", Remy sang. A fair-haired man of Gambit's age and a blond girl were sitting on a couch, watching a huge flat-screen TV.

"Rems", the young man raised a bottle of root beer in greeting.

"Henri", Remy bowed his head slightly, "Mercy".

"Who's your new girlfriend?" Henri asked, taking a head-to-toe look at Rogue. She frowned, offended that 'Henri' didn't address her directly. She noticed the blonde smile at her shortly.

Remy was about to speak when a muscular man in his forties appeared on the stairs.

"Son, I thought I told you not to bring anyone from outside into the house", he said, emotionless. He would be handsome, with his biceps and a ponytail, if not for thin French mustache and strangely cold brown eyes. Remy's lips twitched slightly.

"Rogue, this is Jean-Luc, my adoptive father, Henri, my brother, and Mercedes, his fiancé. Dad, this is Rogue, she needs somewhere to stay for the night".

"Nice to meet you, Rogue", Jean-Luc stretched out his tan hand. Rogue's gloved one shook it. Jean-Luc's shaped brow raised slightly, he probably considered it impolite. She forced a smile.

"Nice ta meet you too, Mr. LeBeau", she said insinuatingly.

"My, you're not from here, are you?" he asked. Stupid accent.

"Yes, sir, Ah'm from Mississippi, currently on the move".

"And heading..."

"To NYC, sir. Um", she put a lock of white hair behind her ear, "Your son really helped me, Mr. LeBeau, I do not want to be of inconvenience-"

"Oh don't worry, chere", he said, sounding awfully like Remy, "but please sit down and tell us since when is my son being so kind".

"Probably because he can't walk past a skirt", she heard Henri tell Mercy. The girl punched him in the rib slightly when she realized her boyfriend is a little louder than appropriate.

Remy shot a demonic glare at Henri and sat next to Rogue.

"Rogue was attacked by ten men in the street".

"Mon Dieu!" Jean-Luc exclaimed almost sincerely.

"Because she's a mutant", Remy added.

That seemed to catch Mr. LeBeau's attention even more. He watched Rogue closely.

"Really. What is your power, child?" she felt a frozen light twinkle in the depth of his eyes.

"It's some- sort of telepathy that only works through skin-to-skin contact. Painful, though", she tried to emphasize her dislike of the topic. Jean-Luc's eyes slided down and lingered on her black gloves for a moment. Henri and Mercy were listening carefully.

"I believe it is hard for you", Jean-Luc mused, "Bien, you are more than welcome to stay, darling. As long as you need to".

"Thank you kindly", Rogue smiled, "it will only be one night, my friend will pick me up tomorrow".

"Again, stay as long as you need to. But are your parents aware of your whereabouts?"

"My foster mother, yes", that was almost true – even though Rogue didn't call Irene, her guardian, who confessed to be a fortune-telling mutant (which she hid until the girl's powers manifested), was likely to know what happened in New Orleans, if Mystique didn't call her already.

"Bien", Jean-Luc mused, "you must be hungry. Mercy, s'il te plaît, take Rogue to Tante and show her to the guest room", Mercy jumped up enthusiastically and motioned for the young mutant to follow her.

"Father, I believe I can-", Remy started, but Mr. LeBeau cut him off.

"Thank you so much, but I'm not hungry..."

"Mais I need to discuss business with you and your brother", Remy sat back, looking disappointed. Jean-Luc turned to Rogue. "And what kind of house master would I be if I would let you sleep without a descent supper, hein?"

The kitchen wasn't very big, but looked neat and modern. Tante Mattie was a small African woman in her fifties, her features were kind and round, yet her black eyes were sharp and wise.

"Tante, this is Rogue. Rogue, this is Mattie Deveroux, she raised Henri and Remy", Mercedes introduced.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am", Rogue said mildly, and stretched out a hand. The lady shook it, while studying Rogue.

"Hello, child".

"Rogue is Remy's friend. She'll be staying here for the night", Mercy said simply.

"I see", Tante said slowly, "you look tired, baby. I have this wonderful herbal tea..."

Rogue smiled shyly and watched Mercy help the elderly woman by the counter.

"I already like her better than Belle", she told the blonde silently. Rogue wondered who 'Belle' was.

As Jean-Luc listened to his adopted son tell him Rogue's story, his interest grew bigger and bigger.

"Amazing", he breathed out, almost excited, as Remy described the girl's powers the best he could, "add that to her speed and intelligence, she could be as good as anyone in the Guild".

"Um", Henri started, "she's underage and has a guardian. What makes you think she can be legally accepted into the Guild", he looked uneasy, "as legal as it can be in here?"

"So we need hers and her mother's agreement. I can be her guardian until she is eighteen. And we need to set it with that woman, Mystique".

"Are you trying to take advantage of that girl, Jean-Luc?" Remy said in a high voice. His father was a very practical and materialistic person even for the life he led, and he was pushing the limits now, "come on now, she just found out she's a mutant!"

"As always, you think so low of me, Remy", Jean-Luc said slowly, just as emotionless as before, "I do believe our old friend Nathaniel Essex can help this girl stop hurting people. Plus, if she joins this Brotherhood, she is one way or another ending up in jail. Yet our Guild is protected by law. She will be safer here", it was hard to argue with that, "I am not fooling anyone here, I'm persuading. You seem to be fond of this girl, so let me adopt her, give her a chance to finish high school, go to college maybe", he put a hand on his son's shoulder, "you already helped her, bien, but she is not alright. She is lost and needs guidance. If her parent believes she is better off with persecuted terrorists, our family are the only people she can turn to".

"D'accord", Remy sighed, "I'll try".

"And this will be your room for tonight", Mercy said, still just as enthusiastic, as she opened the guest bedroom door. It was a very classy small room with a dresser, a mirror, and a double bed, "bathroom on the right, you'll find everything there. I gotta go before ma folks start getting nervous".

"Of course. Thanks a lot", Rogue said sincerely.

"You welcome. I'll see ya tomorrow night".

"Oh, I'll be gone by then. It was great to meet you though!"

"I'm pretty sure we'll be seeing you around, so-"

"I beg your pardon?" she wasn't getting it, "what do you mean?"

"Um, how do I put it in words", Mercy sat down in an armchair. Rogue sat on the bed, a bad feeling rising in her stomach, "I wonder how much Remy told you, but his Dad is a big man in New Orleans. And this mansion is his business' headquarters. It's called the Thieves Guild", she paused letting Rogue absorb it. She wasn't grasping it just yet. "Remy, Henri, Jean-Luc himself, almost all the LeBeaus and many more people of the Guild are all professional thieves".

"Thieves?" Mercy nodded, "you mean, like mafia? Like the Godfather?"

"Well, not exactly. The government often hires them, you know. Like industrial espionage. They have clients who order paintings, inventions..."

"People?"

"Oh no! They don't kidnap people, they don't pick pockets, they don't deal with drugs or whatever the Assassins Guild does. Like I said, profis, with business ethics".

"Hold on... the Assassins?"

"Yeah, the Boudreaux. A rival family. The ones you come to when you want someone dead as in '_dead_'", that made Rogue swallow hard, "both Guilds are at some sort of silent war. The Thieves have a deal with the authorities, and the Assassins are simply feared".

"So everybody here knows about it? What does your family-"

"Oh, my father is almost proud – he's Jean-Luc's partner in weapon trade", she studied Rogue face and broke into ringing laughter. She was very pretty, green-eyed, tomboyish yet elegant because of her soft features and shiny blond hair in a bob haircut, "don't worry, sweetheart. It's legal".

"Look, this is all funny and stuff-"

"I'm telling the truth! You can come to school Monday – the Guilds' kids are the local royalties, you can always tell one".

"Look, Ah'm not staying here, I'm going to New York and... Why are you telling me this?"

"The point I'm trying to make is: you just told Jean-Luc about your powers, and he's not a LeBeau if he won't try to use your abilities for his profit. He's very argumentative. I have to say you're really better off here rather than in NYC. It's a dangerous place for a mutant".

Rogue thought for a moment. Why didn't Remy tell her? But then again, how would it look? Hey, I'm Remy, I'm a criminal, but it's okay. Crap. She wouldn't believe him anyway. She wasn't sure if she was believing Mercy. But if mutants exist, Southern mob with handsome heirs sure does. At least they don't rob casual people, they work for a client and they have rules. She caught herself trying to justify Remy. Why did it matter? She was leaving tomorrow anyway. Right? So it doesn't matter. She just had to make it through the night alive.

_Now._

"Now care to tell us why don't we know you're on friendly terms with a traitor?" Scott spit at Rogue once they were back in the conference room, Mesmero safely away in the basement.

_Oh just shut up_, was all she thought.

"Please, Rogue", Bobby looked at her pleadingly. That softened the girl a little. Bobby was like a brother to her.

"Look, Re- Gambit's family adopted me when I was sixteen. They really helped me when my powers manifested", she started.

"At least you're not biologically related to this lying spawn", Nightcrawler said as he joined his teammates.

"Yeah, can I continue?"

"Hold on just a second. So you were the Thieves Guild member? Is that what Mesmero was talking about?"

"Um, yeah. I've spent a year with them, until Logan found me and persuaded me to leave the Guild. They weren't really going to help me control my powers, they used me to steal information. And that's how I became an X-man".

"So you knew they were criminals? Why did you stay?" Kitty mused.

"Ah dunno. I guess I fell under the LeBeaus charm. It was either a protected community,with someone who just saved my life as their member, along with a written code of conduct, or terrorists from New York who wouldn't jail me out if MRD got me".

"How ironic you still ended up with them", Forge joked. However, nobody laughed.

"Bear in mind I was sixteen and I couldn't come back to Caldecott. At least because my face was under the 'wanted' line. And..."

"And?"

"And they were a family, Bobby. I real family, like us. Who watch out for their own. And I never had that. Even Destiny seemed to betray me".

"That's enough for tonight, kids", Logan said. "We need to somehow contact Gambit and obtain that missing diadem gem. I might need your help, Stripes".

Rogue breathed out, still tense. "Alright".

_New Orleans, 2007._

"May I come in?" Rogue heard Remy's voice behind the door. She already took shower and was sitting on her queen size bed in clean night clothes Mercy gave her. "How are ya feeling?" He, too, changed into dark blue pyjama pants and a grey wife beater. Rogue noticed his well-defined biceps – he had strong beautiful arms. "Clean", she replied with a shy smile. Remy smiled back and sat on the bed with her. "I wish you didn't have to leave tomorrow", he started.

"Your family is very nice. Ah have ta get to New York though", she almost sighed, tousling her long braid. Remy's weird eyes watched her intensely.

"You don't sound too excited about it", Rogue remained silent. "You shouldn't join the Brotherhood if you don't want to".

"What I want right now is to get as far away from Caldecott as I can", she broke the eye contact.

"I know you're on the run, but my family can protect you".

She sighed deeply and looked up at Remy. It seemed like his face was closer now.

"Look... Mercy told me about the Guilds. I know what you guys are doing here".

"It's not like it's a secret or anything".

"Y'all didn't tell me though".

"You didn't ask", it was Rogue's turn to blink. "Does it matter if you're staying here for the night? Plus I didn't wan' to bother you with all that. You're tired". She really was. Even though what he said sounded like a bad excuse, it was impossible to ignore genuine concern in his voice, something she didn't notice Mystique show. When she didn't reply, he continued. "I jus' wanted to say that you're welcome here any time. If you don' like it up north, don't hesitate an' call me". He pulled out a little piece of paper that had several phone numbers written on it. She reached for it but quickly pulled back – she wasn't wearing her gloves. Remy bit his lip apologetically and put the note on the bed between them. The silence was getting awkward. "We have our people there, they'd help you leave fast. And get to N'Awlins. You in high school?"

"11th grade. I guess I can't graduate now. Or I can go ahead and go ta jail first".

"Or you could study here, and not watch over your shoulder the whole time. Our Guild is respected by law, nobody will touch you here".

"How's that?"

"It's New Orleans", Remy smiled slowly. "Nothing is impossible".

"And the Assassins?"

He frowned.

"Assassins rule the city in more ways than us. We use money and prestige. They prefer fear and blackmail. They have no morals. They kill and deal drugs".

"And you steal".

"I'm sure Mercy explained what kind of thefts we do. Stealing from people in the street is a disgrace for us. Although that's how I started". Rogue decided not to ask about it, especially since her headache was getting back.

"It's late. I'm meeting Mystique at noon", Rogue looked away. She shouldn't have judged him. She herself was running from the law.

"Okay. Breakfast at eleven", he got up, touching her covered knee slightly. A sort of a good night gesture for the untouchable.

"Remy", she called after him, "sorry for being so nosy. You're so good to me".

He smiled warmly.


End file.
